


Shadowboxing

by thegirlwhoknits



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Nogitsune as a separate entity, Other, Possibly Non-Con, Pretty damn disturbing either way, Stiles basically loses his virginity to...himself, This is all nezstorm's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhoknits/pseuds/thegirlwhoknits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working together, Deaton and Lydia were finally able to force the nogitsune out of Stiles’ head, stripping it of most of its power and forcing it to take on corporeal form.  After that, there were only two problems: The corporeal form it chose to take on looked exactly like Stiles, and they couldn’t make it leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadowboxing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



> Written for the lovely [nezstorm](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm), my packmate and terrible bad influence. The fact that I ship this is all her fault! Read her fabulous nogitsune/Stiles ficlet [here.](http://bxdcubes.tumblr.com/post/76540198099/ahaha-because-of-this-art-and-this-post-im)
> 
> Beta'd, as always, by my lovely wife [Evil_Erato.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Erato/pseuds/Evil_Erato)
> 
> Comments are loved, appreciated, and given tea! Feel free to follow me over on [Tumblr](http://bitchinachinashop.tumblr.com/) as well!

Stiles didn’t even jump anymore when he entered his room to find himself lounging in his computer chair, looking smug.  He just groaned tiredly as he dropped his backpack with a thump and flopped down on the bed.  “Do I even want to _know_ what you did today?”

The _nogitsune_ (whom they’d taken to calling “ _No_ ” for short), just swiveled in his chair and started tapping idly at the computer. “Let’s just say Peter will think twice before laying his claws on us again,” he said calmly. Stiles always found it unsettling to hear _No_ speak in his voice, only the subtle difference in cadence distinguishing it.

Stiles snapped upright, narrowing his eyes. “What did I say about hurting my friends? What did you do?”

_No_ rolled his eyes, in a much more carefully controlled movement than Stiles could have managed. “First of all, since when does Peter count as our friend? And relax.  We just clipped his little werewolf fingernails a bit while he was sleeping.  He won’t be able to use them as bottle-openers for a few weeks.”

Reaching around to rub at the scabbed-over claw marks on the back of his neck, Stiles couldn’t quite hold back a grin.  He didn’t like to encourage _No_ ’s pranks—still afraid they might take a turn for the deadly again—but they were pretty funny sometimes.  Like when _No_ had narrowly escaped having his throat torn out when he put a muzzle on Derek after the werewolf subjected Stiles to an epic bitch-out.

He still didn’t really understand why _No_ had chosen to stick around after they’d pulled him out of Stiles.  Deaton had assured them that the _nogitsune_ was bound from causing any more significant harm, but the damage he’d done already was enough to have the entire Pack out for his blood.  It seemed like the only reason they hadn’t actually killed him yet was that he still looked like Stiles, and also seemed oddly protective of his former host.

Well, protective and also weirdly _possessive._ Which was an incredibly creepy combination.

After spending a few more minutes tapping at keys, _No_ leaned back again in the chair. “Bored,” he announced.

Oh god. That was never a good sign. “Feel free to do my math homework,” Stiles suggested without opening his eyes. He’d had a crappy day at school followed by a grueling lacrosse practice, and all he wanted to do was drift off into a light doze before dinner.  He came instantly awake at the feeling of fingers climbing the inside of his thighs.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” he squeaked.

_No_ pouted at him. “We’re bored.”

“ _We_ are not bored. You are bored. I am resting.”  He tried to wriggle away, but _No_ was suddenly above him, his arms bracketed Stiles’ head on either side.

“ _I_ …” _No_ tilted his head, licking his lips as though tasting the strangeness of the word in his mouth. “…want to play.”

“Play with what?!” Stiles was pretty sure his voice was hitting notes only dogs could hear. _Please don’t say my intestines, please don’t say my intestines._ “You know the Pack will kill you if you hurt me.”

“I don’t want to hurt us—you, Stiles.” _No_ looked at him blankly, as if he couldn’t fathom what would make Stiles think such a thing.  “I want to play.” This time he made his meaning clear by reaching down to palm Stiles’ dick through his jeans.

“Holy shit.” Stiles shuddered with equal parts disgust and sudden, overwhelming arousal. “Wha…how are you doing that?” He moaned and thrust up into _No_ ’s hand, his mind whirling with lust and confusion.

_No_ leaned forward and whispered into his ear, “Your research didn’t prepare you for this, did it, Stiles? I’m not surprised. It’s not one of my better-publicized skills.” He sat back up to straddle Stiles and began to unzip his jeans. “But after all, what better way is there to cause chaos than with sex?”

His dark smirk sent waves of heat straight to Stiles’ cock, even as his rational mind struggled to regain control. “You’re not going to get away with this,” he stammered, and groaned inwardly at how clichéd it sounded.

_No_ actually laughed, looking more like Stiles for a moment, animated and clumsy as he rolled off the human’s hips and tugged his jeans and boxers down and left them in a messy heap at the end of the bed. “I’m not actually trying to ‘get away’ with anything. Can’t we just have some fun together?”

“Your idea of fun and mine,” he broke off to moan as he watched his double lick and suck at one of his nipples, “are NOT the same.”

“They could be.” _No_ grinned wickedly as he wrapped long, slender fingers identical to Stiles’ around the human’s cock. Stiles wanted to tell him no, they really couldn’t, but all he could manage was a drawn-out, needy whimper. “You hold out so well against pain, Stiles, but how can you refuse something that feels this good?”

Stiles’ brain whited out about then as he watched his own dark-haired head start bobbing up and down on his dick. It was perfect, exactly like every fantasy he’d ever had, except a thousand times better because _holy shit this was really happening._ He was losing his virginity to…himself. Hysterical laughter threatened to bubble up out of his throat but he choked on it when _No_ did a particularly creative twist with his tongue.

_No_ ’s mouth slid up to the end of Stiles’ dick, and his eyes glinted darkly as he smirked around it.  He gave one last lick and then stood up to shimmy out of his clothes.  Stiles knew this was his chance to escape, get out of the room, call Deaton or Derek—anyone—and tell them to get over it and kill the damn thing already.

But _No_ ’s eyes never left his, and he just lay there, twitching helplessly in anticipation of the trickster’s next move. It felt strange to feel such intoxicating desire towards his own body; the sight, smell, and sound of it so intimately familiar, the movements so utterly alien.  He could hear his own panting breath as _No_ crawled back onto the bed, lying on his side next to Stiles and trailing long, agile fingers down his body. Stiles shivered.

“I have to admit, this is almost as much fun as being inside your head. Such an interesting place; all those feelings, all those fantasies.” He leaned over to press a kiss to Stiles’ forehead, then moved down to hover over his mouth. “I know you’ve thought about this, wondered what it would be like. I could see the idea crawling through your mind the first time you saw me in this form.”

Stiles tried to shake his head, but _No_ stopped him with a nip to his lower lip. “Don’t try to lie to me, Stiles. I know all your tricks, remember? And now you know all of mine. So why don’t we let all that go for the moment and just,” he licked across the seam of Stiles’ closed mouth, “have fun,” another nip, “together?” And he pressed his lips against the human’s, swiping his tongue across them until Stiles’ mouth opened on a moan.

One of them surged forward—Stiles wanted to believe it wasn’t him—and their tongues tangled together, each movement they made mirroring the other’s.  It was hot, perfect, overwhelming. Stiles felt the last of his objections melt under the heat of _No_ ’s body pressing him against the mattress.

“That’s right. Give in, Stiles. Let me make us feel good,” he murmured, kissing him again, thoroughly. Stiles’ hips jerked up, searching for friction, and he moaned again into _No_ ’s mouth as his cock brushed against its twin. _No_ ’s answering moan sounded like an echo. Strong fingers that felt like his but weren’t wrapped around both of them, stroking in the _quick-slow-slow-quick_ rhythm he’d perfected over the years.  It felt so different, so much better, with the solid line of another body against his, another hand moving slick and sweet over sensitive skin. 

He felt like he was falling, endlessly, his only point of contact the press of his cock against _No_ ’s, the only sound their cries mingling together, indistinguishable. “God, yes.” “Come for me, c’mon.” “Oh god that feels so good, don’t stop, please don’t stop.”  He had no idea who was saying what, and he didn’t care at all.  All he cared about was how good it felt, how badly he needed to come and at the same time never wanted this to end, wanted to stay tangled up with _No_ forever, rutting and kissing and fucking and _Oh GOD._

His orgasm started to overtake him at the thought of _No_ splitting him open, possessing him even more utterly than he had before, fucking him on their cock, merging so perfectly. He wanted it, needed, _accepted_ it. They came in unison with identical cries of pleasure, even their rabbiting heartbeats perfectly in sync.

They came to their senses gradually, trailing fingers through the mess they’d made and stroking each others’ bodies idly.

“See?” one of them said. “We told you it would be fun.”

The other hummed in agreement, leaning over press their lips together lightly. “We can play lots of fun games together, now.”

“Yes… _Together.”_


End file.
